Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Boomerang
Boomerangs (ブーメラン, Būmeran) are one of the many monsters in the Neptunia Franchise, they're small orange humanoids with a white boomerang embedded in their head. MS Mountain Variant Behavior Skills MS Mountain Boomerangs have 5 skills: *Slash (0 SP) *Blast Attack (0 SP) *Blast / (120 SP) *Blast Tornado / (240 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) Attack Patterns MS Mountain Boomerangs' main skills are Slash and Blast, but they seem to use Blast a lot more than Slash. Blast Tornado and EX Impulse are less common attacks, and Blast Attack is almost never used by them. When they run out of SP, they'll mostly use Slash, but rarely they can use Blast Attack too. Partners MS Mountain Boomerangs can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: Two Boomerangs and an Apeldoom ( ) *457 EXP / 594 EXP (EXP Up) *243 Credits / 315 Credits (Credits Up) Two Boomerangs and two Apeldooms ( ) *566 EXP / 735 EXP (EXP Up) *382 Credits / 496 Credits (Credits Up) Two Boomerangs and a WD Head ( ) *441 EXP / 573 EXP (EXP Up) *201 Credits / 261 Credits (Credits Up) Two Boomerangs and two WD Heads ( ) *534 EXP / 694 EXP (EXP Up) *298 Credits / 387 Credits (Credits Up) ONLY A Boomerang, an Apeldoom and two Lightbulb Angels ( ) *527 EXP / 685 EXP (EXP Up) *327 Credits / 425 Credits (Credits Up) "Game Hell" Variant (Colosseum) Behavior Skills Colosseum (Game Hell) Boomerangs have 5 skills: *High Slash (0 SP) *High Blast / (160 SP) *H. Blast Impulse / (200 SP) *EX High Impulse (200 SP) *High X Gust (320 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Colosseum (Game Hell) Boomerangs' main skills are High Slash and High X. Gust, but they can instead use High Blast, High Blast Impulse or EX High Impulse pretty often. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash. Below 50% HP When Colosseum (Game Hell) Boomerangs' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Blast increase considerably. Partners Colosseum (Game Hell) Boomerangs can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Boomerang, a Bearded Surfer, a Shiny Cherry and a Rebirth Hand ( ) *4626 EXP / 6013 EXP (EXP Up) *2007 Credits / 2609 Credits (Credits Up) "Super Brawling Characters" Variant (Colosseum) Behavior Skills These Boomerangs have 5 skills: *Mega Slash (0 SP) *High Blast / (160 SP) *H. Blast Impulse / (200 SP) *H. Blast Tornado / (320 SP) *Blast Crush & / (750 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Boomerangs' main skills are Mega Slash and High Blast, but they can use High Blast Impulse or High Blast Tornado instead pretty often. In rare cases they use Blast Crush. When they run out of SP they only use Mega Slash. Below 50% HP When these Boomerangs' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Blast Crush increase greatly. Partners Colosseum (Super Brawling Characters) Boomerangs can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Boomerang, an In-the-way Jelly, a Cherry and a Rebirth Hand ( ) *52,693,308 EXP / 68,501,304 EXP (EXP Up) *1,647,410 Credits / 2,141,633 Credits (Credits Up) Gallery Boomerang.png|A Boomerang BoomerangSide.png|A Boomerang (Side View) BoomerangBack.png|A Boomerang (Back View) BoomerangBlock.png|A Boomerang defending himself. BoomerangLowHP.png|A Boomerang at low HP. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Animal Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Colosseum Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Colosseum Enemies